


Twilight and a spark

by defiersofthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo (Kylo Ren) is a demon, F/M, Inspired by Art, Rey is an angel, Someone connected them, They both have hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/defiersofthestars
Summary: Demons don’t have to choose between good and bad. Their destiny was anger, greed, and gloom, which could be found even in the brightest place, in the brightest soul. There’s no light without darkness – this is the law of being. But this demon has lived through it for the first time.He was chased by a spark.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Twilight and a spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivsketchess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vivsketchess).



> Based on the arts of Angel Rey and Demon Ben (Kylo) by Vivsketchess: https://www.instagram.com/vivsketchess/?hl=ru

Demons don’t have nightmares. For many centuries, their hearts have turned into glacial crystals, and inside them were locked the keepers of joy and pain reflected in dreams and tears of mortals – souls.

Demons don’t have to choose between good and bad. Their destiny was anger, greed, and gloom, which could be found even in the brightest place, in the brightest soul. There’s no light without darkness – this is the law of being. But this demon has lived through it for the first time.

He was chased by a spark – just a small flash of light on the periphery of consciousness, flickering in unexpected moments, as if by chance finding itself in the underground kingdom. It had no place here – like if he himself would come to heaven – but its confident recurring appearances were too strange. The demon could not ignore it, as he did with all human desires unable to surprise. The spark was lightness, and freedom, and promise, and over time curiosity awoke in him. He got used to it.

Once he went to a place where light and darkness can meet, commanding human hearts and eternally striving to surpass each other in this fight. He merged with the shadow of a gargoyle on the ancient cathedral’s roof ( _as if such things could really frighten_ ), and his golden eyes gazed at the people coming under and out of the stone arches with tiny cold rays of light. Yet it was unbelievable how, after filling with noble feelings, they could turn too quickly to their mundane state and still envy, lie, become cruel. They could _change_. Sometimes he got jealous of them.

His consciousness was touched by a light breath that managed to reduce the weight of the stone chain, a symbol of belonging to the underworld; then tenderness came like the sounds of music. And tickling curiosity that was familiar to him. At last he saw her.

Long brown hair shone beneath a golden halo, same as his one, and mixed with snow-white feathers of wings and soft flower petals on a wreath. A thin white fabric covered the slim figure of an angel, as well as her chest and legs without traces of shackles. Golden hoops shone on her hip and elbow. Bright golden green eyes glided over his naked torso, blue-black wings, barely touching the dark curls, and finally met his gaze. Their beautiful young owner looked at him with a strange mixture of anxiety and interest – as if she was unsure how the demon in front of her with the face crossed by a golden scar would behave.

“So there you are, Twilight.” her voice rang like bells. “You always appear so unexpectedly next to me and then slip away. Why do you want to bewitch all these people?”

It was angry bells. She was shorter than him and stood with her foot resting on a stone balustrade, as if preparing to push herself and rush. He laughed and was... impressed?

“Calm down, little butterfly. I don’t bewitch anyone. People themselves are doing great.”

“You... you all encourage their cruelty! They are born good.”

“ _I personally_ give everyone a choice. The seeds of good and evil were sown many millennia ago when you and I were not at all. We can only reap the fruits, being on different sides.”

“You're evil, demon.” It sounded like a terrible accusation. The angel slowly came closer to him. He felt the touch of a powerful aura of light and twitched. “You’re trying to win me over too, so you’re slipping in my thoughts? You will never defeat me!”

“I'm not slipping anywhere!” The thought of touching a heavenly thing again caused him wrath and quite a bit... _longing_? “It’s your spark that haunts me.”

“My spark?! But I felt you! Next to me. You were like a soft shadow,” her thin hand touched the white feathers, as if comparing.

The angel bowed her head and looked at him, as if trying to penetrate the soul through the crystal walls. The demon in response couldn’t take his eyes off her, although it was clear everything that was happening here was against the laws of being. He had met the angels before, and they judged him unambiguously. _A hell spawn._

“You’re afraid because you’re not like the others. You don’t have their malice. You see the world differently and don’t strive to put it in the darkness,” every word beat in the chest. The sparks in her eyes seemed to him a flame – not painful, but giving warmth. “You’re different. You can lift yourself.”

“I...” This should be stopped. She was another young stupid angel obsessed with the idea of good. Everything was simple for her. And still…

“I’ll help you,” the clear voice was full of confidence. The world around the demon faded, while a white figure remained.

The angel stepped closer and touched the corner of his lips next to the golden scar. Their wings hit each other. The entire body of the demon turned into stone, which was at risk of shattering into thousands of pieces. But with the next step, the angel touched a heavy ball at the other end of the chain on his ankle. The harsh rumble brought them to reality. The dark wings clenched and soared upward, away from the white feathers.

“Fly away and save your loved ones,” the demon turned away and nodded carelessly toward the figures scurrying down below. “I don’t need help.”

He knew that she didn’t believe him. Her spark and his twilight blended between heaven and the underworld entwined into one striking whole. She saw every bit of his gloom, and he recognized every tiny ray of her light. Any lie was doomed to death.

“We'll see,” the angel replied, disappointedly, but softly. He couldn’t resist looking at her. Hope in her eyes hid behind a flash of golden light, and she disappeared without a trace. He stopped feeling like he was standing on the edge of a cliff.

Suddenly a tear cooled the demon's cheek. A cruel yet bright thought of return pricked him in the chest, in place of the heart, and it took pain a very long time to go.

This happened when, after a while, he was finally _allowed_ to see his Spark in the distance.

The Angel, _this little butterfly_ , really was not going to leave him.


End file.
